Tarea de vacaciones
by Danna P. Licea
Summary: Ayano tiene que reunirse con su 'compañero de trabajo' para realizar la tarea de vacaciones, ¿quién será?, ¿harán algo más que la tarea? ¿cumplirán con su tarea más importante?
1. Prólogo

**Hola, por fin decidí hacer un fic y será KyokoxAyano ya que no encontré muchos de esta pareja y a mi me encanta*0* gracias por leer, los reviews son bien recibidos y todos los favs **

**Disfruten y por favor ayúdenme a mejorar, comenten mis errores para que ustedes disfruten mas este fic. FanRubius te dedico este fic y les recomiendo sus historias si les gusta el negitorio;)**

**Disclaimer: Yuru Yuri no me pertenece, sino a Namori, si no... KyokoxAyano sería oficial**

* * *

Soy Ayano Sugiura, vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, hoy es un día muy especial, es el último día de clases, para muchos un milagro, para mi una pesadilla; todo se sale de control, chicos rompiendo las reglas, despedidas incomodas y por último, pero lo más importante ''el compañero de trabajo'', cada año después de dejar la tarea de vacaciones, nos dan a elegir un compañero para realizarla, normalmente Funami-san y Toshinou Kyoko hacen equipo, y Chitose y yo hacemos pareja, pero este año, los maestros hicieron un sorteo para cada grupo y así nos designaron a nuestro compañero.

Me encuentro en shock, por que hace aproximadamente 5 minutos me designaron a mi pareja, Toshinou Kyoko.


	2. Fecha, hora y lugar

**Ya se que el capítulo anterior fue MUY breve, pero fue el prólogo:v que esperaban xD, gracias por los reviews*0* me hacen feliz y me inspiran *llora* :'D**

**PDT1: Este capítulo me vino a la mente mientras miraba Peppa y My little pony, si necesitan de imaginación miren estos programas, son muy educativos;)**

**Antes de empezar quiero aclarar lo siguiente: estas cositas ''-'' señalan acciones , **_cursiva significan pensamientos o la imaginación de Chitose xD, _la letra normal es narración **y estos ''**—**'' señalan los diálogos, por cierto, si llega a aparecer un ''3'' es un corazón:v, en algunas partes aparecerá: ''Ayano PDV'' o ''Kyoko PDV'', etc. eso quiere decir su manera de ver las cosas (punto de vista), dicho esto, comencemos*0* **

**Disclaimer: Yuru Yuri no me pertenece, sino a Namori, si fuera mio, Peppa sería la protagonista, lo siento Akari... pff Akari ni es la protagonista:v **

**OMG siempre quise decir estas cosas*0***

**Capítulo dedicado a Damydark, gracias por haber sido mi primer review*0* y más si es alguien que tiene historias que me encanta **

* * *

**Ayano PDV:**

Después de que me designarán a Toshinou Kyoko como pareja para el trabajo de vacaciones, pensé en hablar con ella para quedar de acuerdo, pero... fue muy difícil acercarme a ella, así que inventé una excusa.

—Chitose, ¿me acompañarías al club de entretenimiento? -le dije con una sonrisa MUY falsa.

—Será que Ayano-chan quiere ver a Kyoko-chan ¿uhm? -dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡¿C-Cómo puedes decir e-eso Chitose?! ¡Claro que no! s-solo tengo que decirle a-algo -balbuceé totalmente sonrojada.

—Ayano, si eso es todo, puedes ir sola, ¿no?.-dijo con una sonrisa muy inocente.

—P-Pero sería buena idea que me acompañarás y quedarás de acuerdo con Funami-san, ¿n-no? -dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bueno, esta bien, vamos -dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-suspira- _me alegra que Chitose no siguiera insistiendo con lo de Toshinou Kyoko..._

Caminamos hacía el club de entretenimiento y abriendo la puerta de un portazo grite: —¡Toshinou Kyoko!

Mire como Toshinou Kyoko se acercaba con esa típica sonrisa por la cual me enamoré...

_¡Que estoy pensando! _-me puse como tomate y salí del salón gritando: ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

Me dirigí a la parte de atrás del club totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa...

* * *

**Kyoko PDV:**

Al mirar a Ayano irse corriendo, no pude evitar sonreír y cuando dijo: ''Necesito hablar contigo'', decidí seguirla...

Al llegar hasta donde Ayano corrió, la miré de espalda a mi, así que me acerque y la abrasé tapándole los ojos...

—¡¿Q-Quién es?! -al abrazarla instantáneamente se sobresalto.

—Silencio niña, dame tus pertenencias y un beso -dije fingiendo mi voz haciéndola más grave.

—S-Si eres tu T-Toshinou Kyoko, p-por favor deja de jugar.

-La solté sonriendo y dije: —Para que me querías amor

* * *

**Ayano PDV:**

—Toshinou Kyoko, como sabes tu y yo seremos pareja d—

—¿Seremos? ¿Qué no ya lo somos?

—¡T-Toshinou Kyoko deja de jugar! -dije ligeramente sonrojada.

—Pero amor -cerro los ojos y se acerco a mi.

—¡T-Toshinou Kyoko deja de jugar! verás, soy la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil y no me puedo permitir el no entregar una tarea tan importante, sólo por tener como equipo a Toshinou Kyoko, así que dime, ¿qué día nos reuniremos?

—Bueno, hoy es viernes, ¿qué tal mañana en mi casa?

_¡La casa de Toshinou Kyoko! ¡Eso es más intimo que una cita cualquiera! E-Espera, ¡n-no!, ¡sólo nos reuniremos para hacer la tarea!_

—Ayano, ¿te encuentras bien? -se acerco a mi ya que me encontraba totalmente sonrojada.

-Me aleje considerablemente de ella totalmente sonrojada y le dije: —M-Mañana en tu c-casa, ¿a-a qué horas?

—Bueno... -sonrió de una manera muy pícara y dijo: — Para ti... sólo después de media noche -me guiño el ojo sonriendo pícara mente.

—¡P-Para Toshinou Kyoko, deja de j-jugar!

—Bueno -sonrió y dijo: —¿te parece bien a la 1 pm?

—Claro, entonces: M-Mañana, 1 pm, en tu c-casa... ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo -sonrió levantando un pulgar y dijo: —Ayano... tengo una mejor idea...

—Dime -dije curiosamente.

-susurro en mi oído-

—Me parece una excelente idea...

* * *

**¿Cuál es la idea de Toshinou Kyoko? PDT2: Lea ''Toshinou Kyoko'' con voz de Ayano para que suene más chidoBl**

**¿Lo averiguran en el próximo capítulo, o no? ¡Es hora del bote de los reviews! YEIII **

**Damidark: Me alegro que te guste la idea, me vino a la mente mientras miraba un doujin de NanoFate:v... El Yuri da inspiración. —Danna P. Licea... ¡muchísimas gracias por tu review, fuiste mi primer review! por eso te dedique este capítulo, por cierto me encantan tus historias KyokoxAyano: ''Devuélveme a mi chica'' y ''El gorro'', aunque quiero empezar a leer ''La casa Sagae'' me encanta la pareja PinkPocky , pues pienso actualizar cada día por que la historia es corta y me emociona mucho estar haciendo esto, los capítulos si serán más largos lo que paso es que ese solo fue el Prólogo o la Introducción, no te preocupes...pues yo soy la niña de los premios, así que por haber sido mi primer review... ¡DAMIDARK GANA EL PREMIO NOBEL POR HACER FELIZ A UNA ESCRITORA PRINCIPIANTE! *se lo entrega y le da un abrazo* ¡muchas felicidades!...**** eso es todo, ¡adiós y muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por tu review! si encuentras algún error o no te gusta algo dímelo, que lo principal es que el lector este cómodo con la lectura... ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Saludos!**

**FanRubius: Pues es el prólogo737 tarde años porque soy bien retard y no sabía como subirlo:v y te dedico mi fic porque quiero7u7 todos se deben de enterar de nuestro amor, okno, es por que tu me inspiraste a escribir:'D y denada7u7, te prometí que subiría un capítulo por día así que actualizaré pronto *corazón ultra gay*, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo o en sus fics Sempai ! (OMG siempre quise decirlo *0*) ¡saludos y gracias por tu review! **

**OMG **

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Siempre quise contestar uno*0*... ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Adioschu!**

**PDT3: Los reviews y favs son bien recibidos, se les da un tratamiento con Spa, hotel cinco estrellas y comida con mucha calidad, ¿qué esperas? ¡deja tu review y tu fav! **


	3. La idea de Toshinou Kyoko

**¡Hola lectores! Me alegro que sigan aquí y no me hayan abandonado:'D**

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 de ''Tarea de vacaciones'' para responder la incógnita de cual fue la idea de Kyoko, o no 7u7**

**Como saben los reviews son bienvenidos al igual que los favs;)**

**A petición de Damydark y Anna Paula tendremos a una Ayano más tsundere y a una Kyoko más idiota:v para mejorar la historia;) ya saben que pueden dejar su petición si algo no les gusta del capítulo, mi forma de escribir, algún error de ortografía, alguna duda, etc., el objetivo principal es que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto sus reviews:'D**

**Antes de empezar el capítulo quiero aclarar lo siguiente: estas cositas ''-'' señalan las acciones, **_cursiva significan pensamientos la imaginación de Chitose xD o Flashbacks, _la letra normal es narración **y estos ''—'' señalan diálogos, por cierto, si llega aparecer un ''3'' es un corazón:v, en algunas partes aparecerá: ''Ayano PDV'' o ''Kyoko PDV'', etc., eso quiere decir su manera de ver las cosas (punto de vista), dicho esto, comencemos*0***

**Disclaimer:Yuru Yuri no me pertenece, sino a Namori, si no hubiera más de 10 temporadas3**

* * *

**Chitose PDV:**

Cuando Ayano salió corriendo y Kyoko la siguió, mi imaginación decidió entrar en acción -me quite los lentes lentamente y entre en modo: fantaseo.

_**—**Ayano, ¿para que me quería? -dijo Kyoko de manera inocente y preocupada._

_**—**Ya no podía soportar más tiempo sin ti Toshinou Kyoko -dijo Ayano con unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos._

_**—**Ayano... -dijo Kyoko acercándose a Ayano hasta abrazarla y terminar con el espacio entre sus labios, terminando así la fantasía._

-Una gran cantidad de sangre salió por mi nariz, me coloqué los lentes en su lugar sin dejar de sonreír-

* * *

**Ayano PDV:**

Al entrar al club de entretenimiento lo primero que observe fue a Chitose perdiendo sangre y a Funami-san tratando de tranquilizarla.

**—**¡¿Chitose estas bien?! -dije muy preocupada.

**—**Muy bien Ayano -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Después de que paso eso y todo volvió a la normalidad, Toshinou Kyoko por fin decidió hablar...

**—**¡Yui-Nyan tengo una gran idea! -dijo con mucha energía.

**—**No irás a mi casa -dijo Funami-san sin dejar de leer su manga.

**—**¡Pero Yui-Nyan! -reprocho Kyoko.

**—**¡Compórtate Toshinou Kyoko!, verás Funami-san, como sabes, Toshinou Kyoko y yo seremos pareja para la tarea de vacaciones, y Chitose y tu son equipo, así que a Toshinou Kyoko se le ocurrió que sería buena idea reunirnos en tu casa y hacer la tarea juntas, claro, sólo si quieres y puedes...

**—**De hecho, me parece una bue**—**

**—**¡Claro que si Ayano! -interrumpió Kyoko.

**—**¡No estaba hablando contigo Kyoko! -dijo Funami-san enojada.

**—**Mouu -dijo Kyoko haciendo un puchero.

**—**¡Toshinou Kyoko deja de comportarte como una niña y deja de hacer pucheros! y bueno, gracias Funami-san, ¿te parece bien el día de mañana? -dije un poco enojada con Kyoko.

**—**Claro, sólo que falta saber si Chitose esta disponible -comento mirando a Chitose.

**—**Si estoy disponible -dijo Chitose con su típica sonrisa, como si hace 5 minutos no hubiera pasado nada.

**—**Bueno, mañana en mi casa, ¿les parece bien a las 12 pm? -dijo Funami-san mirándonos.

**—**¡Claro! -contestamos al uní-sonido.

**—**Chicas ya es un poco tarde, creo que nos debemos de retirar -dijo Funami-san mirando su reloj.

**—**Tienes razón Funami-san -reconocí y mire a Chitose.

**—**Es cierto, nosotras nos retiramos -dijo Chitose refiriéndose a nosotras dos.

**—**¡Hasta mañana! -dijimos retirándonos del club.

* * *

**Ayano PDV:**

Chitose y yo comenzamos a caminar en silencio hasta nuestras casas, pero de repente termino con el silencio...

**—**¡Felicidades Ayano! -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**—**¿Por qué me felicitas? -dije curiosa.

**—**Por fin pudiste hablar con Toshinou Kyoko a solas, no de la mejor manera pero lo hiciste -dijo, refiriéndose a la manera en que salí corriendo y prosiguió: ¿le hablaste de tus sentimientos?

**-**Me puse totalmente roja de solo pensarlo y dije balbuceando: **—**¡C-Claro que pude hablar a s-solas con ella, s-soy la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil! ¡¿Y d-de qué estas h-hablando?! ¡¿C-Cuáles s-sentimientos?! Agh... ¡O-Olvídalo! -dije suspirando pesadamente.

Seguimos caminando hasta que ella tuvo que irse ya que habíamos llegado a su casa, así que nos despedimos y seguí caminando, llegue a mi casa y después de saludar a mi madre entré a mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama...

**—**¿Por qué simplemente no le puedo decir que la quiero? -suspire y cerré mis ojos.

_Flashback_

_Era el primer día de clases en la secundaria Namori para mi... Me senté en uno de los últimos lugares y me dispuse a leer ya que era muy temprano, estaba sola, pues faltaban 25 minutos para que iniciara la clase..._

_Estaba leyendo, aunque estaba un poco incomoda por que una chica rubia no dejaba de observarme... de repente habló. _

**—**_¡Hola, soy Toshinou Kyoko!_

_La mire bajando mi libro, era una chica rubia, ojos azules, portaba un moño rojo en su cabeza y tenía una hermosa sonrisa..._

**—**_H-Hola, soy Sugiura Ayano -dije sonrojada por que no paraba de sonreír. _

**—**_¿Por qué estas sola?_

**—**_P-Pues aún falta mucho para que la clase de inicio y no hay n-nadie -dije sin poder verla a los ojos por mucho tiempo._

**—**_¿Nadie? ¿Y yo? ¡Me encantaría ser tu amiga Ayano! -dijo sonriendo aún más._

_-Me sonroje y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro._

**—**_Tienes una hermosa sonrisa Ayano -dijo mirándome._

_-Me sonroje aún más y volví a sonreír-_

_Escuché el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases... Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando llegaron los demás alumnos..._

**—**_Bueno, la clase comenzó, un gusto en conocerte Ayano._

_-sonreí sonrojada y le dije __despidiéndome: _**—**_El gusto es mio Toshinou Kyoko..._

_Fin del flashback... _

**—**Ese día, yo... me enamore de ella...

* * *

**¿Qué pasará con Ayano, le confesará sus sentimientos a Kyoko? ¿Qué cosas pasaran en la casa de Yui? ¿Terminaran su tarea? ¿Todos odiaran a Kyoko en el siguiente capítulos? Lo veremos, el día de mañana, aquí en el mismo canal, a la misma hora:v**

**Bueno, eso es todo, quería poner a fuerza el momento en que Kyoko y Ayano se conocen y cuando se enamoran, por que siBl, probablemente ponga el flashback de Kyoko por que en su mente las cosas son muy diferentes, ¿empezare con el drama, haciendo que Kyoko no este enamorada de ella? ¿Viva México? ¿Por qué hago preguntas así, si a nadie le interesan? Huhu7u7 veré si los hago sufrir y hago que odien a Kyoko7u7**

**De verdad que van a odiar a Kyoko ewé...**

**¡Es hora de contestar reviews!**

**Damydark:  
De nada, me alegro por haberte alegrado el día, tu alegraste mi vida;), pues me gustan las tramas que inventaste para esos fics, ya leí ''La casa Sagae'' y ¡DEAM! ya quiero saber la continuación por que M-E E-N-C-A-N-T-O *corazón ultra gay*  
****Y a mi me agrada que autores que tengan historias que me gustan, lean mi fic, como tu o FanRubius-Sempai3 gracias por eso...  
De hecho Anna pensó lo mismo, ¡Ayano más tsundere! y punto:v así será más linda*0* y Kyoko, no te preocupes ya tengo una cosita para ella ewé y la hará muy idiota7u7  
Y pues mientras pueda, actualizare diario y y veré si hago el epílogo por que ya lo tengo pensado, y lo más probable es que si lo suba por que esto me hace muy feliz, deberías verme cuando miro que alguien deja review x'D,  
****Creo que tu ganarás muchos premios:') gracias y de nada, igual; ¡buena suerte! espero que Anna no aparezca un día de estos a arruinar mi vida ewé ¡Adios! ¡Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo! ¡Saludos!**

**HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS: Me alegro que pienses que es lindo y tu historia no es aburrida, ¡esta llena de drama!,  
¡gracias por tu review y por leer! ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Saludos!**

**FanRubius: No es desesperación, ¡es felicidad, esto es tan emocionante! cada review es como un mini paro cardíaco y es muy emocionante*0*...  
Yo últimamente me he sentido muy retard, pero por felicidad, parezco enamorada ._. de ti7u7, cuando mire tu review me morí*0* y más si me dices que te encanto el capítulo:'D  
Si tu usas tus palabras argentinas yo uso mis palabras mexicanas(?  
FanRubius uso: ''Piola'', no es muy efectivo...  
Danna: Atacar o Huir...  
Danna selecciona: Atacar...  
Danna puede atacar con: ¡KyokoxAyano esta con madre! o ¡KyokoxAyano esta bien pinche chido!  
Danna usa: AMBAS, TURN DOWN FOR WHATBl ¡Y ES MUY EFECTIVO!  
Okya xD, es gracioso, por que en una clase de Español, miramos palabras de otros países que hablan español, así que me se varías palabras argentinasBl xD ¡viva México! :v  
No te quiero hacer sufrir sempai*0* creo que Anna escribirá el siguiente capítulo o el último, porque el epílogo es mio ewé  
Por cierto tengo pensando acabar el sábado, el epílogo subirlo el Lunes por que los Domingos no trabajoBl y el Sábado y Domingo trabajar en una nueva historia que estoy haciendo... es negitorio;) y el Martes empezar a subirla;) esa será más larga que esta:'3  
¡Adios, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Gracias por tu review!  
**

**Bueno, esos son todos los reviews*0* ¡gracias a los que dejan review y por leer! ¡Adios-chu!**

**PDT: Los reviews, favs y follows, son bien recibidos, se les da un tratamiento con Spa, hotel cinco estrellas y comida de buena calidad, ¿qué esperas para dejar tu review, tu favs y tu follow? ¡es gratis!**


	4. ¿Tarea realizada?

**Perdón, perdón, perdón TwT resulta que la compañía de internet que tengo se cayó por así decirlo y se fue el internet en mi casa y en todo Tijuana:v así que no actualice ayer, perdón:c iba a venir en la noche a el internet que esta por mi casa pero ya era muy noche y seguro que me asaltan xd así que aquí va el capítulo tendré que publicar el Domingo para seguir publicando todos los días, pero de verdad no saben como me costo hacer este cap. así que disfrútenlo, y por favor, se que estoy fallando en personalidades, pero no me lo digan, ya lo se, díganme como puedo mejorar, ploxx:'c**

**Capítulo dedicado a Meguerine Chikane, gracias por leer y por tu review, y aún sigo, si dame tu ayuda:c xD soy una novata aún, perdón por el spam xd**

**Antes de empezar quiero aclarar lo siguiente: estas cositas ''-'' señalan acciones, cursiva significa pensamientos o la imaginación de Chitose xD, a letra normal es narración y estos ''—'' señalan diálogos, por cierto, si llega a aparecer un ''3'' es un corazón:v, en algunas partes aparecerá: ''Ayano PDV'' o ''Kyoko PDV'', etc. eso quiere decir su manera de ver las cosas (punto de vista), dicho esto, comencemos*0***

**Disclaimer: YuruYuri no me pertenece, sino a Namori, si me perteneciera Akari tendría su haremBl xD **

* * *

**Kyoko PDV:**

Desperté y mire el reloj en mi mesita de noche, eran las 10:00 am...

—Agh -suspire y me dije: —Soy una tonta, no le hubiera dado esa idea a Ayano, así ella y yo estaríamos solas... pero bueno, tengo que ir...

Me levante y fui al baño a realizar mis necesidades y después a cepillar mis dientes, bajé a desayunar y al acabar subí a bañarme...

Después de la ducha, salí y me cambie, me puse unos Jeans azul claro con una camisa blanca, cepille mi cabello mirándome en el espejo...

—Ayano -dije y suspire pesadamente.

_Flash back..._

_Primer día de clases, ¡al fin seré una estudiante de secundaria!,ya que era el primer día quise llegar temprano, aunque fueran 20 minutos..._

_Al llegar a mi salón note a una chica de cabello morado atado en una coleta leyendo un libro..._

_Me acerque lentamente tratando de no asustarla y me senté a su lado, me sorprendió que no notara mi presencia hasta 5 minutos después de que me sentara a su lado..._

_Lentamente volteo y le sonreí haciendo que se sonrojara, me cayó muy bien, así que decidí hablarle._

_—¡Hola soy Toshinou Kyoko! _

_Note que me dio una pequeña revisión completa..._

_—H-Hola soy Sugiura Ayano _

_Se sonrojo y a mi me pareció de lo más linda..._

_—¿Por qué estas sola?_

_—P-Pues falta mucho para que la clase de inicio, y no hay nadie..._

_—¿Nadie? ¿Y yo? me encantaría ser tu amiga Ayano._

_Se volvió a sonrojar sonrió ligeramente, oh no ya me enamore..._

_—Tienes una hermosa sonrisa Ayano._

_Se sonrojo un poco más y volvió a sonreír, confirmado, me enamore de ella..._

_Sonó el timbre y mire a mi alrededor, ¡ya estaba el salón lleno! no me di cuenta, mi tiempo se fue volando estando con ella, ¡como cuando miro Mirakurun!_

_—Bueno, la clase ya comenzó, un gusto conocerte Ayano._

_Sonrió de nuevo, ¡ya se dio cuenta de que la amo y ahora me seducir! ok tal vez no, eso es ilógico... ¡tal vez esta haciendo un harem para conquistar el mundo! si eso es más lógico..._

_—El gusto es mio Toshinou Kyoko..._

_Creo que ahora en adelante escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por ella será mejor que comer ron con pasas..._

_Fin del flash back..._

Mire mi reloj, 11:30 am...

Tome mi mochila y baje las escaleras hacia la puerta...

—¡Mamá me voy!

—¡¿Kyoko te comiste todo el ron con pasas?!

—¡Adiós mamá! -dije antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

**Ayano PDV:**

Chitose y yo nos reunimos en la estación del tren para caminar a la casa de Funami-san...

—¿Estas lista Chitose?

—Claro, tengo todo, libretas, lapices y plumas -decía revisando su bolso y me aseguro: —Si,todo listo.

—Perfecto -sonreí.

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio hasta que llegamos al edificio en el que vive y le dije: —¿Qué piso era?

—Piso 8 -dijo comprobando que estábamos en el correcto.

Toque el timbre, salió Funami-san y nos invito a pasar.

—Con permiso -dijimos y entramos.

—¿No a llegado Toshinou Kyoko? -pregunte mirando a todos lados.

—N—

—¡Estoy en casa! -dijo Toshinou Kyoko interrumpiendo a Funami-san y empujando la puerta...

—¡Toshinou Kyoko! -dije molesta.

—¡Ya llegue! -dijo Toshinou Kyoko.

—¡¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan inmadura? -dije molesta.

—Pues no soy fruta, así que tal vez nunca -dijo alzando los hombros...

Deje pasar la inmadurez de Toshinou Kyoko por que nos fuimos a la sala de Funami-san a comenzar con la tarea.

—Tenemos cuestionario de Inglés y el proyecto de literatura -dijo Funami-san.

—Comencemos con Inglés sugirió Chitose.

—Yo opino que con el proyecto de literatura -comento Funami-san.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Chitose -admití y voltee a ver a Toshinou Kyoko quien se encontraba jugando videojuegos con su consola portátil.

—¡Toshinou Kyoko! ¡Tenemos que comenzar con la tarea! -dije enojada.

—¡Comencemos con Artes! -dijo Toshinou Kyoko que al parecer no escucho nuestras opiniones.

—¡Sólo hay de Inglés y Literatura! ¿Acaso es tan difícil prestar atención? -dije regañándola.

—¡Entonces comencemos con Inglés! -dijo sacando una libreta.

—Bueno -dijo Funami-san sacando su cuaderno.

Todas abrimos nuestras libretas en la página en la que se encontraba la tarea.

—Cada miembro del equipo tendrá que realizar 3 preguntas a su compañero utilizando el ''Do you'' en sus preguntas -leí de mi libreta.

—Entonces comencemos... -dijo Funami-san sacando su pluma.

Saqué mi pluma y observe como las demás pensaban y escribían, así que comencé con mis preguntas...

—¡Termine! -dijo Toshinou Kyoko.

Me sorprendí y mire mi cuaderno, aún me faltaba una pregunta... ¡¿Acaso siempre va a ser la primera?!

Termine mis preguntas, así que decidimos empezar nosotras.

—Do you like go to movie theater? (te gusta ir al cine?) -dije leyendo mi cuaderno.

—Yes, I do (si me gusta) -contesto Toshinou Kyoko.

—Du yu laik Mirakurun? (te gusta Mirakurun?) -pregunto Toshinou Kyoko incorrectamente.

—¡¿En enserio Toshinou Kyoko?! Por que si estas jug—

—Du yu laik Mirakurun? -repitió Toshinou Kyoko ignorándome...

—Agh, No, I doesn't (no, no me gusta) -respondí y suspire.

—Do you eat hamburguers? (comes hamburguesas?) -pregunte.

—¡Yes, I do! (si, si como) -contesto Toshinou Kyoko para después decir: —Ahh, tengo hambre.

Volteo a mirar a Funami-san quien estaba preguntándole algo a Chitose.

—Yui tengo hambre -dijo tirada en el suelo.

—Cuando terminemos haré algo de comer -dijo Funami-san...

—¡¿Podemos seguir Toshinou Kyoko?! -le dije molesta... si molesta, no celosa...

—Claro amor3 -me contesto sonriendo.

—¡¿Siempre eres tan libre?! -pregunte seria.

—Mientras el ron con pasas exista probablemente si... -dijo riendo.

—Agh, sigue -dije suspirando pesadamente.

—Do you play videogames? (tu juegas videojuegos?) -pregunto leyendo.

—No, I doesn't (no, no juego) -respondí.

—¡¿Cómo puedes vivir?! -pregunto sorprendida.

—Do you listen jpop music? (tu escuchas música jpop?) -pregunte ignorándola.

—No, I doesn't (No, no escucho) -contesto.

—Es la última pregunta -dije refiriéndome a su pregunta, mire a Chitose y a Funami-san, quienes ya habían terminado...

—Do you... love me? (tu me amas?) -pregunto Toshinou Kyoko con una sonrisa pícara.

Mire como Chitose quedo atonita a la pregunta y lentamente se quitaba los lentes.

* * *

**Chitose PDV:**

Escuche a Kyoko-chan preguntarle a Ayano ''Do you love me?'', así que me quite los lentes y comencé a fantasear.

_—Do you love me? (tu me amas?) -pregunto Kyoko-chan._

_—Yes, I do (si, si te amo) -contesto Ayano._

_Ambas se encontraban en una cama cubierta con una sabana blanca... desnudas..._

—_I love you (te amo) -dijo Kyoko y se acerco a Ayano._

—_Me too (yo también) -dijo antes de besar a Kyoko y terminar con la fantasía..._

Me coloque los lentes, perdiendo mucha sangre por la nariz.

* * *

**Ayano PDV: **

Me acerque a Chitose preocupada, quien se encontraba limpiando su nariz...

—¡¿Estas bien?! -dije preocupada.

—Si3 -dijo limpiándose la nariz y con una gran sonrisa.

Después de que paso esto y que Chitose volvió a la normalidad decidimos empezar con el proyecto de literatura...

—Realiza un poema utilizando las cualidades tanto físicas como psicológicas de tu compañero de equipo, puedes leérselo en voz alta o que lo lea por su propia cuenta... -leyó Funami-san

Mire a Toshinou Kyoko y pensé en alguna de sus cualidades...

_Es simplemente hermosa, con esa larga cabellera rubia, sus grandes ojos azules, su gran sonrisa; siempre tan radiante..._

_Y su personalidad, siempre muy alegre, siempre llega a ser la primera de la clase, es buena amiga aunque muy bromista, sus dibujos son dignos de admirar... son tantas cosas... _

Cuando me di cuenta todas me estaban mirando, me sumí tanto en mi mundo que no había escrito nada...

Empece a escribir algo rápido, por que... ya había escrito poemas para ella, claro... nadie los a leído...

Funami-san y Chitose intercambiaron cuadernos y cuando me di cuenta, Toshinou Kyoko tenía la mirada puesta en mi...

—¡Tendrás que leerlo hasta mañana! -dijo Toshinou Kyoko...

—Pero hemos terminado toda nuestra tarea, mañana no tenemos que reunirnos -dije decepcionada, ansiaba leer ese poema...

—Ayano, falta que terminemos nuestra tarea más importante...

—¡¿Cuál t —

—Mañana, en mi casa a las 2 pm -dijo Toshinou Kyoko mirándome seria...

—¡¿A qué te refieres?! -dije más que molesta...

—¿Yui-Nyan que hay de cenar? -dijo ignorándome...

Funami-san nos invito a cenar, comimos y nos retiramos, al parecer Toshinou Kyoko se quedó a una especie de pijamada improvisada...

Caminamos a nuestra casa hasta que Chitose antes de entrar a su casa me pregunto...

—¿En tu poema expresas tus sentimientos por ella? -pregunto sonriendo...

—¡Chitose! -grite totalmente sonrojada...

Después de que paso esto seguí caminando y llegue a mi casa... subí a mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama...

—¡¿Qué dirá el poema de Toshinou Kyoko?! ¡¿Cuál es nuestra tarea más importante?! -dije antes de quedar dormida...

* * *

**¡¿Cuál es su tarea más importante?! ****¡¿Qué dicen sus poemas?! ****¡¿Terminaran juntas o el orgullo de Ayano y la idiotez de Kyoko no se los permitirá?! ****¡****Sólo lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo! **

**Megurine Chikane:  
Holi*0* le dejas review a Danna Paola, la mejorBl el capítulo de ma****ñana será escrito por ella r.r y es el más importante, espero y lo haga bien ewé  
La verdad siempre, siempre, siempre me estoy preguntado que hay en la mente de las personas, y la de Kyoko debe ser todo un misterio(?  
OH DIOS MEGURINE CHIKANE ELOGIANDOME:'D se siente tan bien:'3 gracias, estoy tratando de mejorar cada vez más, por que claro que quiero seguir subiendo historias y pues tengo que mejorar:3  
Pues estoy tratando de hacerlas más como las piden, pero ya no se como, espero que este capítulo sea más de su agrado...  
Ah... Principalmente solo se iban a mencionar a Kyoko, Ayano, Yui y Chitose, pero a tu petición, Akari tendrá una aparición especial(? xD  
Gracias por leer, por tu review y por tus consejos, espero que hayas disfrutado este cap. ****¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! ****¡Saludos! **

** :  
****¡Muchísimas gracias! pues no he leído fics tuyos para decir lo de tu ortografía, pero muchas gracias...  
****Sentí la obligación de poner ese momento, por que como tu dices, no sale en otros fics:'3  
****¡Muchas gracias por leer y por tu review! ****¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! ****¡Saludos!****  
**

**FanRubius:  
Por lo menos lo dejaste:'3 gracias por tu review3  
****¡Gracias! se que estoy fallando, pero quiero mejorar ****¿consejos? uwu  
****Tengo clase de espa****ñol por que voy a la escuela(? y voy a la escuela por que aún vivo con mis padres, y vivo con mis padres por que aún soy menor de edad, y soy menor de edad por que aún no he vivido mucho, y bla bla bla... xD  
****Hasta el próximo capítulo3 7u7 gracias por leer y por tu review Sempai...  
PDT: Ma****ñana lo escribirá Anna uwu**

**Guest:  
El cap. fue corto por que fue el prólogo x3  
Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia3, por leer y por tu review **

**nadaoriginal:  
Gracias por decir que mi fic es interesante, se me ocurrió viendo Shuri:'3  
Gracias por seguirla*0*  
Gracias por tu review, por leer y por seguir mi historia3  
Gracias capitán(? x'D**

**Danz:  
Estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos más largos, pero como escribo después de llegar de la escuela, mi espalda me duele mucho:'v  
Gracias a ti! Gracias por leer y por tu review;)**

**Dekcrox:  
No es una idea, es más bien como mi obligación, para que lo entiendan mejor y lo disfruten más:'D  
Gracias por leer y por tu review*0***

**Dios, hoy si que mi hicieron feliz, gracias por dejar review y por leer*0***

**Me duele mucho la espalda, así que reduje muchas cosas en este capítulo, perdón, hago lo que puedo y es que como no tengo internet, voy a el cyber y las teclas son duras, las sillas incomodas y el teclado es diferente al mio, así que tardo más, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap3 ****¡Adios-chu!**

**PDT: Los reviews, favs y follows son bien recibidos, se les da un tratamiento con Spa, hotel cinco estrellas y comida de buena calidad, ****¡¿qué esperas?!****¿ ****¡deja tu review, fav y tu follow, es gratis!**


	5. La tarea más importante

**Muy buenas, antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, voy a presentarme... Hola, soy Anna Paula, ¡mucho gusto en conocerlos!... La mayoría no me conoce ni tiene idea de quien soy, pero tiene justificación, nunca me he presentado, así que... pues, soy una persona como cualquier otra pero habito en un cuerpo compartido, pero como se que no me entenderán, soy ''el alter-ego'' o ''la contra-parte'' de Danna, somos lo contrario pero tenemos algunas semejanzas, como el amor por la literatura, quiero aclarar que Danna no tiene trastorno de personalidad, yo sólo aparezco cuando ella lo necesita, quiere, se golpea en la cabeza o se desmaya, en este caso se desmayo... miro que nuestra historia tenía 21 reviews, ella ya me había otorgado la posibilidad de escribir este capítulo, pero lo de los reviews me lo facilito por que de verdad, no es fácil abandonar el liderazgo de este cuerpo, después de presentarme y conocerlos, quiero pedir disculpas por ambas, por que en los últimos dos capítulos no hemos actualizado diario como prometimos, en el capítulo anterior Danna dio su justificación y en este capítulo yo la daré por ambas... el sábado por la tarde nuestros primos nos visitaron y como cada vez que vienen se quieren quedar y como Danna no ha aprendido a decir que no, pues se quedaron hasta el Lunes por la tarde, aproximadamente se fueron a las 4:30 pm y bueno, aún quedaban muchas horas para poder actualizar, claro, ¿pero que hizo Danna? paso todo el resto del día viendo ''HowToBasic'' y en Facebook, en un extraño grupo con ''memes'' de ''Los Simpson'' hasta las 12 pm, tardo aproximadamente una hora leyendo capítulos de historias ficticias que sigue, leyó ''Reencuentro'' de Legan Hanozono y ''La diva y la princesa'' de Megurine Chikane, después leyó la respuesta de su review, disfruto su premio por ser la persona número cien en marcar a Megurine Chikane como su autora favorita y después entro a Facebook a publicar cosas que carecen de sentido, busco como loca el capítulo #15 de ''Citrus'' ya que se resigno por que no lo encontró se durmió... a las 2 am y hoy en la mañana al descubrir que tenía 21 review por los 4 capítulos que escribió... se desmayó dejandome con el control...**

**Quiero agradecer personalmente a las personas que leen, siguen, dejan review y marcaron como favorita esta historia, ¡muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!, también quiero disculparme y agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de corregir a Danna por su pésimo inglés, siempre le he dicho que ponga atención a las clases, en especial a inglés y matemáticas pero no entiende... de verdad muchas gracias por corregirla y perdón por lo errores... **

**Sin más por que disculparme o agradecer podemos empezar el ''capítulo final'' de nuestra primera historia ficticia, pero que contará con un epílogo gracias a su apoyo...**

**Antes de que puedan comenzar este capítulo tengo que aclarar lo siguiente, el guion medio(-) señala las acciones,** _''la letra cursiva'' o ''Italic'' indica los pensamientos de los personajes o la imaginación de estos, _''la letra normal''es la narración, **el guion largo(—)se refiere a los diálogos entre los personajes, en algunas ocasiones aparecerá un número 3, refiriéndose a un corazón para capturar más la personalidad de los personajes y por último quiero decir que el punto de vista de los personajes se marcara con un: ''Chapter PDV'', para que puedan entender y disfrutar más de la lectura.**

**Y no se puede comenzar sin antes hacer la declaración, yo declaro que YuruYuri no nos pertenece, sino a la mangaka Namori, nosotras sólo tomamos a sus personajes para realizar una historia con trama original sin fines de lucro, aclarando todo esto pueden comenzar con la lectura...**

**''Último capítulo'': ''La tarea más importante'' por Anna Paula. **

* * *

**Ayano PDV:**

Era Domingo por la mañana, 10 am... faltaban aún 4 horas para reunirme con Toshinou Kyoko, no quería estar cuatro horas sin hacer nada así que me levante para comenzar con mi día...

Fui al baño a realizar mis necesidades para después cepillarme los dientes... al terminar mis actividades diarias en el baño me dirigí a mi habitación...

**—**Veamos -tome mi mochila y saqué mi libreta- tengo que escribir un nuevo y mejor...

Comencé a escribir muchos poemas hasta que por fin me decidí por uno, lo reescribí y guarde mi cuaderno.

**—**¡¿11:30?! ¡¿tarde una hora y media escribiendo un poema para Toshinou Kyoko?!

Me levante rápido y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha y volví a mi habitación a cambiarme... me puse una blusa blanca sin mangas y una falda morada, zapatos blancos que combinaban con mi pulsera y tome mi bolso morado que contenía todo lo necesario para sobrevivir a Toshinou Kyoko...

Bajé a la cocina e hice un desayuno improvisado, me senté en el comedor y miré el reloj que se encontraba en la cocina... 12:52 pm...

**—**Ara... ¿a dónde vas tan arreglada Aya-chan? -dijo mi madre sonriendo.

**—**Iré a reunirme con... alguien... -dije un poco sonrojada.

**—**Para la próxima puedes invitar a Chitose-chan a casa -dijo recogiendo mi plato y dirigiéndose a lavarlo.

**—**No veré a Chitose -dije aún más sonrojada en pensar que vería a Toshinou Kyoko.

**—**¿Entonces verás a Kyoko-chan? -dijo con una sonrisa que puedo jurar que era algo pícara.

**—**Emm... si... -dije sonrojada levantándome para lavar mi vaso.

**—**Si se puede saber... ¿a qué iras? -pregunto.

**—**A hacer una ''tarea'' -dije poniendo unas comillas en tarea.

**—**Ummm, ¿tarea eh? -dijo haciendo las mismas comillas.

**—**Si... -dije lavando mis dientes.

**—**Bueno, trata de concentrarte en la tarea -dijo retirándose de la cocina.

**—**¿A qué te refieres? -dije totalmente sonrojada.

**—**Adios Aya-chan -dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y sacándome de la casa.

Voltee a la puerta que ya se encontraba cerrada así que comencé a caminar a casa de Toshinou Kyoko...

Camine en silencio hasta la estación y tome el primer tren con el destino más cercano a su casa, viaje en silencio pensando en cual podría ser ''la tarea más importante'' según ella, así que decidí hablar con mi conciencia que curiosamente se parecía a una persona muy conocida.

**—**_Umm, ¿cuál será esa tarea? -pensé._

**—**_Ayano-chan es obvio que Kyoko-chan no se refiere a ninguna tarea -dijo ''mi conciencia''._

**—**_¿Entonces a qué voy a su casa? -pensé molesta. _

**—**_Ayano-chan, Kyoko-chan probablemente confesara sus sentimientos hacia ti y se besaran -dijo teniendo una hemorragia nasal._

**—**_¡¿Estas bien Chito... Conciencia?! -pensé exaltada. _

**—**_Si Ayano3 -dijo con una gran sonrisa._

El tren se paro en la estación así que me baje y comencé a caminar hasta su casa, llegue y toque la puerta muy nerviosa...

La mamá de Toshinou Kyoko abrió la puerta y me invito a pasar...

**—**Con permiso -dije entrando- ¿no se encuentra Toshinou Kyoko? -dije sonrojada.

**—**Si, esta en su habitación, iré a avisarle que ya llegaste -dijo y subió las escaleras a el cuarto de Toshinou Kyoko.

Toshinou Kyoko bajo las escaleras y se miraba... hermosa... traía unos shorts cortos azules, con una camisa blanca de botones y manga larga y una corbata roja... simplemente hermosa...

**—**¡Vamos a mi habitación Ayano! -dijo tomándome del brazo y llevándome a su cuarto.

**—**¡Voy a salir Kyoko-chan! -dijo su madre saliendo de la casa.

**—**¡Ok! -dijo entrando a su habitación.

Al entrar Toshinou Kyoko a su habitación quedamos en silencio durante mucho tiempo, y cada vez me ponía muy nerviosa...

**—**Ammm, Toshinou Kyoko... ¿a qué tarea te referías? -pregunte para romper con el silencio.

**—**¿Quieres ron con pasas? -pregunto ignorándome.

**—**Ammm, no... quiero terminar con esa ''tarea'' -dije haciendo énfasis en tarea.

**—**¡Vamos! -me jalo del brazo y me llevo a su cocina, volviéndome a ignorar.

**—**¡Toshinou Kyoko! -dije gritando.

Llegamos a su cocina y saco un ron con pasas de su refrigerador...

**—**¿Quieres? -dijo arrimando una cuchara a mi...

_¡¿Eso es un beso indirecto?! -pensé y me sonroje._

**—**Ahh -abrí la boca y comí el ron con pasas- ¿puedo leer tu poema?

**—**¡Claro! después de que yo lea el tuyo -dijo sonriendo.

**—**Ahhh, claro... -saque el cuaderno de mi bolso y se lo di...

* * *

**Kyoko PDV:**

Tome el cuaderno y abrí la página en que se encontraba el poema... y comencé a leerlo mentalmente...

_A pesar de todo lo que me has hecho soportar...  
__No me imagino un día en que no me hagas irritar...  
__Eres muy inteligente..  
__Pero muy diferente...  
__Te gusta bromear y flojear...  
__La gente te puede decir que debes cambiar...  
__Pero tu eres alguien muy original, así que a esa gente debes ignorar..._

Termine de leer el poema y no pude evitar sonreír así que le di mi cuaderno para que leyera mi poema...

* * *

**Ayano PDV:**

Tome su cuaderno y comencé a leer su poema...

_Las rosas son rojas...  
__El cielo es azul...  
__Yo soy ron con pasas...  
__Tu eres pudin...  
Aunque eres muy orgullosa...  
__Eres muy hermosa...  
__Me gusta bromear y flojear...  
__Pero lo que más me gusta es hacerte enojar..._

Termine de leer su poema y me enoje un poco por que la mire reírse al darse cuenta de que había terminado de leer...

**—**¡¿Este es tu poema para el proyecto?! -dije enojada.

**—**Sip -dijo sonriendo.

**—**Bueno, ¿por lo menos podemos empezar con esa tarea? -pregunte guardando mi libreta.

**—**Claro -dijo sonriendo- sólo si adivinas que respondió Yui-Nyan a mi pregunta...

**—**Ammm... ¿cuál pregunta? -pregunte confundida...

**—**Si quería ser mi novia -dijo sonriendo.

* * *

**Eso es todo por el capítulo, y no... no es el capítulo final, por eso las comillas en las partes donde digo que es el capítulo final, pero Danna quería agregar el drama a esta historia, mañana o hoy por que en la ciudad donde vivo ya es media noche, subiremos la segunda parte de este capítulo que será escrito por las dos... y aquí esta lo prometido, odien a Kyoko... **

**Es hora de contestar a sus reviews, se que es un capítulo corto pero ya que serán dos partes y es media noche, así tiene que ser... **

**FanRubius:  
Se que Danna no pone atención en la clase de inglés y es mi culpa por que no se lo exigido ni he sido firme con ella, gracias por la corrección y perdón por haberte matado...  
Estoy muy consciente de todos los errores que cometió, leí todos los capítulos hoy y le exigí que lo corrigiera pero dice que es la primera vez y que todo mundo se equivoca así que nunca editara nada de esta historia, pero igual gracias por tomarte el tiempo de corregir, también odio que las personas se equivoquen en eso, pero no puedes odiar a alguien con quien compartes cuerpo...  
No te preocupes por las correcciones, me parece genial que los lectores se tomen el tiempo para corregidnos...  
Y vaya que el inglés abre puertas, gracias por los consejos, creo que Danna se tomara más enserio esto viniendo de ti...  
¡Hasta pronto y gracias por tu review! ¡Perdón por los errores!**

**damydark:  
Muchas gracias, este capítulo es más corto que el anterior pero tendrá su segunda parte...  
¡Gracias por leer, seguir y dejar review!**

**nadaoriginal:  
Pues es nuestro deber capturar toda la esencia de personalidades, así que debemos hacer que Kyoko le haga la vida imposible a Ayano.  
Pues espero que la sorpresa no te haga odiar por completo a Kyoko...  
¡Gracias por dejar review!**

** :  
¡Es todo un orgullo contestar tu review!  
Tu historia ''Ya no más ¡Toshinou Kyoko!'' es nuestra favorita del KyokoxAyano, nos encanto la trama, la ortografía, todo, de verdad es un honor tu review...  
Pues gracias por leer y por tu review... ¡los capítulos son cortos para eso! alguien que lo nota...  
Los poemas fueron escritos por ambas y tardamos mucho, aunque pienso que podrían haber quedado mejor...  
¡Saludos!**

**HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS:  
¡Gracias por tu review y por pensar que es lindo! **

**Esos son todos los review, gracias por dejarlos, y perdón por el drama de Kyoko, espero no la odien por que en este mundo, el odio no sirve para nada...**

**Nos encanta que te tomes el tiempo de leer este capítulo, y más de dejar review, seguir o marcar como favorita esta historia...  
¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta pronto!**

**—Anna Paula.**


	6. La tarea más importante (parte 2)

**Danna: ¡Hola! el día de hoy nos reunimos Anna y y****—  
****Anna: Danna, no nos podemos reunir...  
****Danna: ¡Pero si ya estas aquí!  
****Anna: ¡No! es que no nos podemos reunir, ¡por que siempre estamos juntas!  
****Danna: Cierto... bueno, hoy estamos aquí para escribir este capítulo y recibir su odio3  
****Anna: ¡Muy buenas! perdón por el drama del capítulo anterior y que haya sido tan corto, pero Danna me lo exigió...  
Danna: ¡No me eches la culpa! ¡El demonio que te posee lo hizo!  
Anna: Danna... ¡compartimos el mismo cuerpo!  
Danna: Es cierto... ¡Pero sólo tu lo posees!  
Anna: Dejemos eso de lado y comencemos con el capítulo...  
Danna: Y por tu culpa, ¡hubo sólo cuatro personas en dejar review!  
Anna: ¡No seas exigente! siempre te lo he dicho... igual, gracias a las personas que leyeron y a las que dejaron review, perdón pero Danna es una maleducada...  
Danna: Por cierto, las personas que piensen que Kyoko se quedará con Ayano traigan sus antorchas y trinches y ¡comencemos con el capítulo final!  
Anna: Tu no cambias...  
**

**Danna y Anna: Antes de comenzar con este capítulo queremos aclarar lo siguiente...  
Danna: ¡FanRubius me pertenece!  
Anna: ¡Eso no! y no es un objeto...  
Danna: *se va al ****rincón* putabida...  
****Anna: *suspira* El guion medio(-) señala las acciones,** _''la letra cursiva'' o ''Italic'' indica los pensamientos de los personajes o la imaginación de estos, _''la letra normal''es la narración, **el guion largo(—)se refiere a los diálogos entre los personajes, en algunas ocasiones aparecerá un número 3, refiriéndose a un corazón para capturar más la personalidad de los personajes y por último quiero decir que el punto de vista de los personajes se marcara con un: ''Chapter PDV'', para que puedan entender y disfrutar más de la lectura...****  
**

**Danna: Advertencia... en este capítulo Ayano sufrirá mucho, pero vean el lado bueno, aún habrá epílogo...  
Anna: Van a terminar matándote... **

**Danna: Por desgracia, Namori y yo no compartimos cuerpo y en vez de ella tengo a Anna... así que, Yuru Yuri no me pertenece *se va a shorar*  
Anna: *suspira* disfruten el capítulo... *carga a Danna y se esconde en un búnker* **

* * *

**Ayano PDV:**

Si quería ser mi novia, si quería ser mi novia, si quería ser mi novia, si quería ser mi novia... Es lo único que rondaba en mi mente desde que Toshinou Kyoko me lo dijo...

**—**¿Estas bien Ayano? -pregunto sin descaro.

_¡¿QUÉ SI ESTOY BIEN?! ¡¿ACASO NO SABE QUE HA DESTROZADO MI CORAZÓN?! _-pensé triste y enojada al mismo tiempo...

**—**Entonces... ¿Funami-san eh? -pregunte algo decepcionada para comprobar que no era una horrible pesadilla...

—Pues...En este caso si -respondió sonriendo.

_¡¿EN ESTE CASO SI?! ¡¿ACASO LE GUSTA MÁS DE UNA PERSONA Y AHORA SÓLO ME DICE A FUNAMI-SAN?! _-pensé más que molesta.

**—**Tengo que irme, con permiso. -dije levantándome antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a salir.

**—**¡Pero no hemos terminado la tarea! -dijo tomándome del brazo.

_¡¿AHORA RESULTA QUE LE IMPORTA CUMPLIR CON LA TAREA?! _-pensé sin voltear a verla, apunto de llorar.

**—**¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡¿ACASO AÚN ME QUIERES HACER SUFRIR?! -dije apunto de llorar.

Me abrazo y me dijo: **—**No tengo idea de que estas hablando, ¡pero tienes que leer esto!

No pude evitarlo, comencé a llorar sin hacer ningún ruido, a ella no le interesaban mis sentimientos, ni siquiera debe de saber que siento algo por ella... me estiro un tipo de revista pero no lo tome seguí llorando hasta que me dije a mi misma que era suficiente y tome la revista.

_Doujinshi por Toshinou Kyoko _-leí.

**—**Espera, ¡¿qué?! -comencé a hojear el ''doujinshi'' hasta la última página, en donde me detuve...

**—**_¿Quieres ser mi novia? _-leí la línea de una personaje muy parecida a Toshinou Kyoko.

**—**_No -_leí en mi mente lo que una personaje muy parecida a Funami-san contesto.

**—**He dibujado muchos tipos de doujinshis pero nunca he dibujado uno con un final triste o inesperado, ahora no recuerdo la razón por la que lo hice de Yui-Nyan conmigo -dijo riendo nerviosamente y rascándose la nuca.

Estaba en shock, ¡¿acaso sólo estaba jugando conmigo... o si siente algo por Funami-san?!, sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento, tenía demasiadas dudas...

**—**¿Entonces esa era la tarea que debíamos de hacer? -pregunte confundida.

**—**¡Claro que no! -dijo antes de reírse.

_Ok, tengo tantas dudas en mi cabeza... ¡¿le gusta Funami-san?!, ¡¿cuál es esa tarea?! por dios, no podré resistir mucho más con estas dudas..._

**—**Entonces... ¿cuál es? -pregunte, jure que si no me respondía iba a desmayarme...

**—**Tengo hambre -dijo y me llevo a la cocina de su casa.

_¡¿Por qué tenías que ser tan_ _inoportuna Toshinou Kyoko?! _-pensé mirando a Toshinou Kyoko sacar algo del refrigerador.

**—**¿Ron con pasas? -pregunto sacando uno.

**—**No gracias -respondí de inmediato.

**—**¿Pudin? -pregunto sacando uno.

**—**¡Claro! -respondí sonriendo.

Comimos en silencio hasta que Toshinou Kyoko termino su ron con pasas y el silencio...

**—**Estoy muy enamorada... -dijo Toshinou Kyoko suspirando.

_Me va a decir que esta enamorada de Funami-san... _-pensé triste.

**—**Ah, si... ¿y de quién? -pregunte sin pensar.

**—**Es mi compañera y amiga, es muy inteligente y hermosa, no le gusta el ron con pasas ni Mirakurun, pero realmente la amo... -dijo sonriendo y suspirando.

_¡DIOS ESTA DESCRIBIENDO PERFECTAMENTE FUNAMI-SAN! _-pensé muy triste apunto de volver a llorar.

**—**Entonces por eso haces ''doujinshis'' de Funami-san y tu... -dije aceptando mi obvia derrota...

**—**Me encanta bromear con ella pero se molesta conmigo, es muy madura y siempre se enoja conmigo por flojear tanto -dijo ignorando mi comentario...

De repente me tomo de la mano y volvió a llevarme a su habitación...

Saco otro ''donjinshi'' tenía de título: ''El día en que nos conocimos'' por Toshinou Kyoko.

Comencé a leerlo...

_Primer día de clases, ¡al fin seré una estudiante de secundaria!,ya que era el primer día quise llegar temprano, aunque fueran 20 minutos... _-narraba una personaje muy parecida a Toshinou Kyoko.

Cambie de hoja y comenzó con un dibujo de una escuela muy parecida a la nuestra...

_Al llegar a mi salón note a una chica de cabello morado atado en una coleta leyendo un libro... _-mire y leí en la tercer hoja del doujinshi en donde se encontraba una personaje con coleta de espaldas sosteniendo un libro.

_Me acerque lentamente tratando de no asustarla y me senté a su lado, me sorprendió que no notara mi presencia hasta 5 minutos después de que me sentara a su lado... _-leí la narración de el personaje, que identificare como Toshinou Kyoko...

_Lentamente volteo y le sonreí haciendo que se sonrojara, me cayó muy bien, así que decidí hablarle. _-mire cuidadosamente a la 2da protagonista, se parecía a mi...

_—¡Hola soy Toshinou Kyoko! _-sonreí notando que si era Toshinou Kyoko.

_Note que me dio una pequeña revisión completa... -_comencé a reír ligeramente en esta parte...

_—H-Hola soy Sugiura Ayano _-pare de reír al leer este diálogo... ¡era yo!

_Se sonrojo y a mi me pareció de lo más linda... _-al leer la palabra linda me sonroje un poco.

_—¿Por qué estas sola?_

_—P-Pues falta mucho para que la clase de inicio, y no hay nadie..._

_—¿Nadie? ¿Y yo? me encantaría ser tu amiga Ayano. _-leí hasta esta parte y lo recordé, si eramos nosotras dos, ese día ella y yo nos conocimos, ese día me enamore de ella...

_Se volvió a sonrojar sonrió ligeramente..._

_—Tienes una hermosa sonrisa Ayano._

_Se sonrojo un poco más y volvió a sonreír..._

_Sonó el timbre y mire a mi alrededor, ¡ya estaba el salón lleno! no me di cuenta, mi tiempo se fue volando estando con ella, ¡como cuando miro Mirakurun!_

_—Bueno, la clase ya comenzó, un gusto conocerte Ayano._

_Sonrió de nuevo..._

_—El gusto es mio Toshinou Kyoko..._

_Creo que ahora en adelante escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por ella será mejor que comer ron con pasas... _-termine de leer y me encontraba sonrojada y en shock...

_Bueno, eso no quiere decir que este enamorada de mi... _-razone suspirando...

Cuando me di cuenta me estaba ofreciendo otra revista... la tome y comencé a leer...

_¡Toshinou Kyoko! por Toshinou Kyoko _-leí y me pareció un título muy tonto...

Abrí el doujinshi y el primer dibujo era yo gritando: ''¡Toshinou Kyoko!''

Le di vuelta a la página y comencé a leerlo...

_Era un día como cualquier otro; flojear, molestar a Yui-Nyan, típico, hasta que me acerque a Ayano... _-leí lo narrado por Toshinou Kyoko en la página y no pude evitar suspirar donde decía: ''flojear, molestar a Yui-Nyan''...

_Se encontraba comiendo pudin con Chitose pues obvio, era receso _-leí y observe con cuidado la hoja, dibujaba muy bien...

_Tomé mi cuchara y con ella le robe un poco de su pudin... -_al terminar de leer recordé lo sucedido ese día...

—_¡Toshinou Kyoko! -_dije en el doujinshi y me reí...

_Ese día dijo mi nombre de una manera especial, nunca supe por que fue tan especial pero así lo sentí, ese día descubrí que cada vez que la hacia molestar decía mi nombre de esa manera, así que ya no pude dejar de molestarla... -_leí y pensé en todas las veces en que me a molestado, a sido por eso...

_A partir de ese día ella nunca dejo de llamarme de esa manera... -_leí terminando con ese doujinshi...

La mire y estaba sonriendo, me dio otro doujinshi y me dijo: —¡Este es el último! -mientras reía nerviosamente...

Tome la revista y leí el título: ''¿Nace la rivalidad?'' por Toshinou Kyoko.

Abrí la hoja y se encontraba una pizarra, que parecía la pizarra que ponen para dar las fechas de los exámenes para cada grupo...

_¡El día de mañana nos toca exámenes! _-narraba Toshinou Kyoko.

_Desde ese día en que tome algo de su pudin, pareciera que Ayano me odia, ¡así que tengo que hacer algo para impresionarla! -_leí y me sonroje...

_Pensé que tal vez si tenía buenos resultados en los exámenes podría impresionarla, ese era mi plan, estudiaría demasiado pero no pude, me pase flojeando hasta el día antes del examen, durante esa noche me pase estudiando como loca... - _leí un poco impresionada al saber los pensamientos de Toshinou Kyoko...

_Durante los exámenes pensé que me había ido bien, pero al ver los resultados supe que fui la mejor de la clase, ¡ya quería ver la expresión de Ayano! -_leí bastante entretenida y sorprendida por la manera de pensar de Toshinou Kyoko...

_Estuve buscándola un buen rato hasta que la encontré durante la salida..._

—_¡Ayano saqué 100 puntos en los exámenes de hoy! -_leí lo que Toshinou Kyoko me decía en el doujinshi...

—_¡¿Y ME LO PRESUMES?! -_al leer esto recordé ese diálogo entre nosotras y trague saliva...

—_¿A qué te refieres? -_leí y comencé a arrepentirme de mi actitud...

—_¡Se que me superaste! ¡No tienes que presumirmelo! es más... ¡el día de hoy te declaro la guerra Toshinou Kyoko!_ -leí recordando ese momento...

—_Pero... -_leí más que arrepentida...

—_¡Adiós! -_mire la imagen de mi yéndome y con eso terminoel doujinshi...

—¡Toshinou Kyoko!... yo... -dije sin saber como disculparme...

—No digas nada... como Mirakurun dijo una vez... ''¡Mirakurun hammer!'' -dijo con las manos en la cintura y mirando el techo...

—¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?! -pregunte molesta sin poder creer que ni siquiera en estos momentos Toshinou Kyoko dejara de ser ella misma...

—También una vez dijo...

—¡No quiero saber que dijo Miraku no se que! -grite molesta.

—Dijo... Te amo -dijo sonando muy seria...

Me puse completamente roja y comencé a hiperventilar...

—Ehh emm, ¡¿QUÉ COSAS DICES TOSHINOU KYOKO?! -dije balbuceando.

—Y Rivalun le respondió que ella también... -dijo y recordé cuando fuimos al Comuket y ella se vistió de Mirakurun y yo de una tal Rivalun, así que entendí perfectamente su indirecta...

Lentamente se acerco a mi y sabía lo que iba a pasar... me puse totalmente roja y nerviosa...

Me beso...

* * *

**Kyoko PDV:**

Me acerque lentamente a ella y la bese... fue un beso lento en que nuestros sentimientos y labios eran los únicos en interactuar...

Termine el beso y lo primero que mire al abrir los ojos fue a Ayano con los ojos cerrados totalmente sonrojada... se miraba tan linda3...

—¿Serías las pasas de mi ron? -pregunte refiriéndome a que si quería ser mi novia...

Sonrío sonrojada y recordé el momento en que me enamore de ella...

—S-Si -dijo sonrojada...

Volví a besarla de la misma manera que la primera vez... ¿sabía mejor que el ron con pasas? claro que si...

Ese día cumplimos nuestra tarea más importante... aunque lo de la tarea haya sido mi excusa para verla... ella y yo confesamos nuestros sentimientos...

* * *

En una casa no muy lejana de la de Kyoko, se encontraba Chizuru sin saber que hacer...

—¡¿ESTAS BIEN ONEE-CHAN?! -preguntaba socorriendo a su hermana que se encontraba perdiendo grandes cantidades de sangre por la nariz...

—Mejor que nunca3 -respondió Chitose con una gran sonrisa...

* * *

**Danna: Y ese fue el final de nuestra historia:v  
Anna: ¿Era tan necesario poner eso?  
Danna: Claro, si no hubiera podido dormir...  
Anna: Ese fue el final de nuestra historia, espero que les haya gustado y perdón por tanto drama y hacer sufrir a Ayano...  
Danna: Pero aún queda el epílogo y la puedo hacer sufrir másBl  
Anna: De verdad que van a matarte...**

**Danna y Anna: ¡Nos leeremos dentro de unos días en el epílogo!**

**nadaoriginal:  
Anna: Danna realmente pensó en poner ese ''poema'' pero le dije que tal vez Ayano no entendería eso, ya que es muy inocente, pero vaya que quería hacerlo...  
Danna: ¡Es un buen poema! con ese ligo...  
Anna: ¡Por eso no tienes amigos!  
Danna: ¡No tengo por que no quiero que se me acerque e.o!  
Danna y Anna: ¡Gracias por leer y por tu review!**

**damydark:  
Anna: Perdón por el drama pero Danna me dijo que tenía que hacerlo...  
Danna: Si ajaja *le susurra a damydark en el oído: es mentira, ¡es el mal en persona!  
Anna: Puedo escuchar y saber todo lo que dices y piensas *suspira* gracias por leer y dejar review...  
Danna: ¡¿Ahora tienes poderes telepáticos?! **

**FanRubius:  
Anna: Si, ese grupo...  
Danna: ¡Esta bien chido!  
Anna: Creo que donde dijiste Ayano te referías a Kyoko, si ese es el caso, me alegro...  
Danna: ¡Kyoko debería ser quemada en la hoguera!  
Anna: Perdón por que Danna te haya matado... no fue su intención...  
Danna: ¿Te duelen las piernas? 7uu7  
Anna: Espero que hayas descansado y que ya no te duelan las piernas, gracias por tu review...  
Danna: ¡Adios Sempai3!  
Anna: Adios...**

** :  
Danna: ahahahahahah x'D  
Anna: No te burles de los lectores, perdón por romper tus sueños y esperanzas, no era mi intención...  
Danna: ¡Me burlo de tu maldadD:!  
Anna: Gracias, me alegro que te hayan gustado el capítulo y los poemas, aunque creo que pudieron quedar mejor...  
Danna: Si hubieras usado el poema del 69 todo hubiera sido perfecto r.r  
Anna: *suspira* ¡gracias por leer y dejar review!**

**Anna: El capítulo iba a ser subido ayer pero surgió una emergencia grave y no se pudo completar... espero que puedan comprenderlo...  
Danna: No tenías que decirlo... los reviews, follows y favs son bien recibidos, ¡hasta el epílogo!  
Anna: *la abraza* estará bien, no te preocupes...**


	7. GRACIAS

**Holi, jiji se que no he subido el epílogo pero es que ya regrese a la escuela y como no habíamos ido, nos dejaron un millón de tareasD':  
El día de hoy, 13 de Mayo este fic cumple 1 mes de haber sido publicado... así que por eso, mañana subo el epílogo como un gran gracias:'3  
Son las personas que me han traído con una sonrisa de IDIOTA, y no, no la tenía así, eso creo e.o... como si estuviera enamorada, y si me enamore de esto:'3 es tan divertido y emocionante que ahhhh voy a shorar TwT si no lo hacen por que creen que no tendrán apoyo o no será una buena historia, inténtelo es una cosa muy emocionante:'3  
100000% recomendado **

**A pesar de haber escrito este fic, no se usar las palabras, realmente cuando hablo me trabo demasiado, pero no, no tartamudeo x.x y mucho menos se decir gracias ni perdón, pero escribiendo, no soy tan malaDx**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este fic que a pesar de no ser el mejor de todos, siguieron leyéndolo...  
Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review, a todas, por tomarse el tiempo de leer y aparte dejar review, aunque tuviera una palabra, alegraban mi día entero:'D  
Gracias a las personas que en su review me daban consejos para mejorar, me hacía sentir especial que alguien me ayudara a mejorar...  
Gracias a las personas que a pesar de mis errores siguieron leyendo y me ayudaron a corregirlos  
Gracias a las personas que a pesar de no actualizar seguido siguieron leyendo sin quejarse:'v  
Gracias a todas las personas que me dijeron palabras bonitas, me hicieron sentir importante:'3  
Gracias a todas las personas que odiaron mi fic y decidieron no dejar review:'v y dejar de leerlo xDD  
Gracias a todas las personas que me agradecieron por hacer este fic, no es el mejor y a pesar de eso me lo agradecen*0*  
Gracias a todas las personas que siguieron este fic desde el principio hasta el final  
Gracias a todas las personas que me inspiraron a hacer este fic, graciasssss  
Gracias a todas las personas que marcaron como favorito este fic me hicieron sentir muy bien *0*  
De verdah :v muchas gracias a todas las personas por sus aportaciones, me hicieron muy feliz, gracias*0***

**De este fic ya no habrá más xD no segundas partes, nada, más que el epílogo que subiré mañana **

**Ahora agradecimientos y contestación de review's especiales a las personas que dejaron review's:**

**Damydark: Ay, tu fuiste la primera persona en dejarme review, muchísimas gracias de verdad*0* mi primera inspiración para seguir y no pensar; ggg Danna estas escribiendo pura mierda que a nadieh le gusta(? y que me digas que alegre tu día me hace sentir importante:'3 xD en la parte del trato me mataste de risa xD y perdón el drama era necesario xDDD gracias*u* haha usteh me mata xD aunque pudiste darme tu trinche:vv no vaya ser que el mal de apodere de mi y arruine el fic con el epílogo xDDD ggg ya veremos si no lo vuelvo a hacer ewe de verdad que me dormí en la madrugada por terminar el fic de manera que me quedara conforme y se me ocurrió lo de los doujins y el MirakurunxRivaliun y tenía que ponerlo o no iba a dormir:'v lo se7w7 bien zuculemtha7u7**

**Guest: ggg no se quier eres pero me dejaste un review diciendo que eras mi fan, ay me va a dar XuX gracias  
**

**Historias aburridas: lol, tu dejaste una sola palabra, y esa sola palabra me alegro*u* gracias:'3**

**Danz: Por ti hice los capítulos más largos:'3 gracias*0* y me agradeciste, doble gracias TwT**

**Dekcrox: Ahhh una persona que siguió mi fic*0* gracias  
**

**Megurine Chikane: Que te puedo decir a ti señorita, usteh es una gran inspiración para mi:'3 eres una GRAN autora con excelentes historias:'3 es para mi un honor tener un review tuyo TwT usteh alegro mi vida(? TwT gracias **

**gracielazubikarai: Ay usteh me elogio y sentí bonito(? x'DDD muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras*0* por cierto nunca supe si eras Guest y GEZH x'D escribieron lo mismoD': por cierto, perdón por haber roto tus sueños y esperanzas xDDD era necesario(? que bueno que te hayan gustado mis poemas por que de verdad me partí la cabeza escribiéndolos xdd ay usteh me sonroja xDDD escribiré más en el futuro pero para otros fandoms, el próximo al que me voy a unir será al Negitorio, si te gusta te espero leyendo*0* **

**nadaoriginal: Una de las personas que siguió mi fic, y me dijo soldado; con lo mucho que me gustan y es más gracioso por que pensamos en el mismo poema xD de verdad deseaba ponerlo xD ;u; gracias*u* me alegro que te haya gustado xDD por que si no lo hacía así no iba a dormir por el resto de mi vida e.o hahaha Platón Mirakurun y Pitágoras Rivaliun x'DDD**

**RHCP: Dijiste que te encanta y eso yo sólo lo digo, para algo que realmente me encanta, espero que a ti también te haya encantado de esa manera*0* perdón por hacerte odiar a Kyoko x'D pero era necesario, muchas gracias TwT**

**MadamSatan: También es un honor contestar tu review, la historia: ''¡Ya no más TOSHINOU KYOKO!'' es mi favorita de este fandom que he leído*0* tu también me inspiraste, gracias **

**super mario 64: Gggg me encanta tu nombre xD era necesario odiar a Kyoko por ser una idiota:v gracias por seguir **

**Danwolf: xDDD no es que las haya espiado, es que ella tiene sensor KyoAya y cada que hay un momento su radar se activa por si sólo, gracias por el review **

**Yoya-chan: Sempai*00* muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y dejar review, usteh alegra mi vida subiendo KyoAya a la página:'3 gracias, no fue el mejor de todos los fics pero igual lo agradezco:'3 **

**Y aunque todos fueron muuuuy importantes estas dos fueron las que cambiaron mi vida:'3...**

**Rubius total: Querida kouhai :'3 usteh y yo hemos tenido muchas platicas por aquí y me has caído SUPER ahora hasta vivo en tu casa x'D gracias a este fic te conocí y dios mio cambiaste mi vida por completo pidiéndome ser tu sempai me mataste:'''3 aunque Lily prácticamente violo a Anna que fue lo más gracioso ver su cara de asustada, QUE NUNCA HABÍA VISTO, HAHAHAH X'DDDD gracias de verdad, tu tu tu señorita Paula, muchísimas gracias de verdad, muchas gracias por leer y pedirme ser tu kohai, por cierto seré la primera en leer tu fic que de verdad me esta llamando la atención:'3 ya sabes que seguiré escribiendo por que esto es muy genial y espero que sigas ahí, leyéndome:'3 Chilenos plz:'v **

**FanRubius: Mi mayor inspiración TwT me guiaste por el buen camino xD a pesar de que no me quieres mandar una foto tuya TwT eres muy cruel xddd ggggg tenía que presumir mi locura contigo :vvv aunque aveces me hiciste bullying leíste mi fic y todavía dejaste review*0* y realmente siento que haya tardado tanto en poder actualizar xDD de verdah que nunca me había sentido tan estúpida en mi vida usando FF... gracias por ayudarme a mejorar:'3 perdón por haberte matado con mi inglés xDD es que no pongo atención:'c ya pondré más y de verdah que esa clasesilla nunca la olvidare x'ddd el inglés y el señor abren piernas de jovencitas, espera khé? xD esa comunidad es muy chevere:'v y me encanta como es que eres una loquilla en los grupos xDDD usteh es chico, váyase, épico xDDD no puedo creer que casi te sacan del grupo por que creían que eras chico xDD *YANDERE MODE ON* ¿DE QUÉ NOVIA ME ESTAS HABLANDO? *yandere mode on* ggg casi mato a alguien... casi ewe eres libre por que quieres:'c okno xDD ya me calmo, usteh no quiera nadah conmigo, ni una foto me manda de usteh:''c pinche Elsa envidiosa xDDD gracias por los momentos en que me elogiaste:'3 me hiciste super happy:'vv FanRubius es un honor:'3 lo del doujin lo iba a poner aunque fuera a fuerzas, tenía que hacerlo, gracias, me partí la cabeza haciéndolo xDDD**

* * *

**A las personas que hayan visto que actualiza y pensaron que era el epílogo, sorry:v tenía que hacer esto por que esta historia no podía terminas con un número impar, no puede e.o tengo un trauma con los números impares xddd dependiendo los países, la mayoría leerá esto el 14 de Mayo, pero en México es aún 13 así que no digan xddd mañana actualizó el epílogo y el Viernes subo el primer capítulo o el prólogo de mi nueva historia, que será MikuxLuka se llama ''Sólo una etapa'' háganse las ideas que quieran de lo que creen que vaya a tratar xDDD será algo con drama ewe **

**¡Hasta pronto!**

***se tira por la ventana***


	8. Epílogo

**Danna: Hola, hola, ya llego por quien llorabanBl  
Anna: Bienvenidos otra vez y por última en este fic, ya vendrán otros...  
Danna: Nuestro siguiente fic será Negitorio, oie zy7w7  
Anna: El día de hoy es uno importante...  
Danna: Exactamente hace un mes publicamos nuestro primer fic, este, con su primer capítulo...  
Anna: Y como ayer cumplió un mes del primer capítulo, traeremos el último, para que sea un fic de 8 capítulos, exactamente en un mes...  
Danna: Suena como si hayamos tardado un montón en actualizar xddd  
Anna: Pues prometiste que actualizarías diario, tomando eso en cuenta, si tardamos mucho...  
Danna: Ya no me regañes, que ya he regresado a la escuela y ya no tengo tiempo...  
Anna: No pongas excusas, si quisieras levantarte temprano no te desvelarías hablando con esa tal Azuma...  
Danna: Es la srta. Arroz, más respeto, mejor conocida como hiper pasiva mega hermosa Sophie :'D  
Anna: Ya, que derramas baba...  
Danna: Tranquila tiene pareja y sho respeto:v no quiero que me rompan la cara:'v pero es bien chevroletB**

**Anna: Antes de comenzar queremos aclarar lo siguiente: El guion medio (-) señala acciones, **_la letra ''cursica'' o ''Italic'' indica los pensamientos de los personajes o la imaginación de estos, _''la letra normal'' es la narración, **el guion largo (—) se refiere a los diálogos entre los personajes, en algunas acciones aparecerá un número 3, refiriéndose a un corazón para capturar más la personalidad de los personajes y por último quiero decir que el punto de vista de los personajes se marcará con un ''Chapter PDV'', para que puedan entender y disfrutar más de la lectura...**

**Danna: Yuru Yuri no me pertenece si así fuera, hubiera viajado a Argentina y conocido a FanRubius y a Sophie, hubiera viajado a Chile y conocido a Paula, hubiera viajado a Colombia y conocido a Megurine Chikane, pero no, sigo en México:'c **

**Epílogo de ''Tarea de vacaciones'' por Danna P. Licea y Anna Paula.**

* * *

**Ayano PDV.**

No puedo estar más contenta en este momento -pensé sonriendo.

—¿Estas bien Ayano? -pregunto Toshinou Kyoko.

Y si, aún no puedo dejar de decirle Toshinou Kyoko, ¿por qué? por simples modales, no tiene que ver nada en que le gusta que le diga así, ¡PARA NADA!

—Claro, sólo pensaba en algo -conteste sonriendo.

—Sugiura-sempai, aún no lo entiendo, ¿cómo es que terminaron juntas? -pregunto Yoshikawa-san.

—¡SOMOS LAS ELEGIDAS POR MIRAKURUN PARA SER SUS SUCESORAS Y TENÍAMOS QUE UNIRNOS PARA SALVAR EL UNIVERSO Y DERROTAR A RIVALIUN Y—

—¡Mentira, nada de lo que estas diciendo tiene sentido Toshinou Kyoko! -dije regañándola.

—Sip, fue exactamente así...

* * *

**Kyoko PDV.**

_Flash back..._

_Era el último de nuestros días, nos encontrábamos en un lugar oscuro, sólo Mirakurun, Ayano y yo..._

_—¡Tenemos que hacer algo rápido, en cualquier momento Rivaliun entrara por esa puerta y—_

_—Tranquilas chicas, tengo el plan perfecto pero no se si están listas... -dijo Mirakurun._

_—_¡_Claro que no estamos Mirakurun! -dije._

_—Ustedes juntas son capaces de vencer a Rivaliun... -dijo luciendo seria._

—_Saldré por esa puerta y hare lo que pueda, si no regreso yo_—

—_¡NO DIGAS ESO, NOSOTRAS LO HAREMOS JUNTAS! -grité. _

—_No, ustedes lo harán juntas -dijo sonriendo._

_Miré a Ayano, estaba llorando en silencio, me acerque y la abracé quitando suavemente sus lágrimas acariciando su rostro. _—_Tranquila Ayano, estaremos bien -dije tratando de consolarla. _

_Cuando volteé a mirar a dónde se encontraba Mirakurun y ya no se encontraba, la busqué con la mirada pero era muy tarde, se había ido._

_—¿Ayano? -pregunté esperando que se encontrara mejor._

—_Tranquila, estoy b-bien, ¿ahora que h-haremos? -pregunto luciendo preocupada y nerviosa..._

—_¡Te amo Ayano! -respondí._

—_T-Toshinou Kyoko..._

_Tenía que decirle mis sentimientos, íbamos a morir, no había escapatoria... no quería pasar mi último día sin decirle mis sentimientos..._

—_Y-Yo también te a-amo T-Toshinou Kyoko -dijo sonrojada..._

_Nos dimos un largo abrazo, nos miramos directamente a los ojos, comenzó a llorar así que la besé... nos besamos un gran tiempo y cuando terminamos rápidamente me levante... _

—_Bien, haremos lo que podamos... llamaré a los refuerzos y en ese tiempo lucharemos... _

_No dijo nada, sólo asintió... salimos de ese cuarto y como pensamos, estaba inundado de Gambos Robots que nos comenzaron a atacar, luchamos, Ayano izquierda y yo derecha, lo hicimos con todo lo que pudimos, en un momento voltee a ver a Ayano que estaba apunto de ser atacada así que me lancé hacia ella salvando la a ella pero hiriéndome a mi con gravedad... me dejé caer en el piso y ella se acerco a mi para salvarme con todo lo que pudo dejándola en el mismo estado, terminamos con todos los Gambos del área..._

—_¿Te encuentras bien Ayano? -pregunté ayudándola a levantarse..._

—_Si, escuche a uno de esos Gambos hablando... Rivaliun se encuentra en esa torre -dijo señalando una pequeña torre llena totalmente de tinieblas... _

_Nos dirigimos hacia la torre, caminando a paso lento... llegamos... subimos la torre y encontramos una gran habitación... paredes altas y en extraño color blanco, el techo con un gran candelabro negro... y en el centro de la habitación se encontraba ella cargando algo, extraño..._

_Era ella, Rivaliun con su típico sombrero y un traje muy vergonzoso... se dio la vuelta y estaba cargando a Mirakurun... ¡LA MATO!_

—_¡LA MATASTE! -grité __amenazándola..._

—_¡YO NO LA MATE! -estaba llorando... ellos lo hicieron, yo sólo quería mostrarle que era una rival digna... pero no a estos límites... ahora yo... ¡NO QUIERO VIVIR! ¡HÁGANLO, MATENME! -gritó totalmente desesperada... _

—_Tu mereces sufrir -dije y me volteé con Ayano, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, caminamos demasiado..._

_Me acerqué a ella y la abracé acostándonos en el suelo, que anteriormente era blanco, ahora tenía una gran mancha roja..._

—_¿Hicimos bien? -preguntó ella llorando, refiriéndose a dejar con vida a Rivaliun... _

—_No te preocupes por ella... -le dije apunto de llorar..._

—_¿Este es el fin verdad? -pregunto llorando..._

—_Creo que si... -respondí comenzando a llorar..._

—_Te amo T-Toshinou Kyoko -dijo y me miro a la cara..._

—_Y yo a ti Ayano... -respondí acercándome a su rostro. _

_Nos besamos como muestra del fin de nuestro amor, que se había acabado pero que renacería en otra vida y terminaría con un mejor final..._

_Fin del flash back contado..._

—Y así fue como nosotras recordamos nuestra antigua vida y nuestro antiguo amor predestinado... -dije de pie llorando...

—Hasta ahora es tu mejor actuación Kyoko -dijo Yui-Nyan aplaudiendo.

Mire a Ayano que estaba llorando pero con el ceño fruncido... algo no esta bien... volteé a ver a Chitose que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo del Club con mucha sangre derramada, pero con sus lentes puestos... si, algo no esta bien...

—¡CHITOSE QUEDO INCONSCIENTE POR TU HISTORIA FICTICIA EN SU TOTALIDAD! -gritó Ayano.

—Pero no se quito los lentes, ¿qué pasu? -dije haciendo puchero...

—Dijo algo de la mejor fantasía de la historia y que aunque no fuera su fantasía fue hermosa y luego se desmayó, justo donde ustedes se besan, fue bastante rápido... -me contestó Yui-Nyan...

—Ohhhu -dije y me senté en el suelo... —¿Pero yo no limpiare verdad? -pregunté preocupada...

—¡TOSHINOU KYOKO! -gritó Ayano...

Llevamos 2 meses de relación, exactamente el día de hoy se cumplieron los 2 meses, todo iba bien, bastante normal, a decir verdad; muy normal, todo seguia igual, sólo que ahora iba algunos días conmigo al Club de Entretenimiento, aveces la abrazaba en el Club pero es que nadie sabía de nuestra relación más que Chitose y Yui-Nyan, Yui reacciono muy normal; pues ya se lo esperaba y Chitose... fue hospitalizada por 3 semanas... aún creo que esta en riesgo... había días en que encargaban trabajos en equipo y ella y yo siempre formábamos equipo o con Yui y Chitose, aveces hacíamos pijamadas en casa de Yui, todo iba muy bien, hasta ayer por la tarde, estábamos en el club de entretenimiento y estábamos sólo ella y yo... me acerqué y la bese y justo en ese momento entró Akari... me encantaba jugar con ella pero en ese momento realmente la odie... ¡Interrumpió mi beso! pero para acabarlo, Chinatsu-chan iba con ella... y tuvimos que explicarles a todas, a cada una de ellas, ¡Akari, Chinatsu-chan, Pechos-chan y Sakurako, Rise y hasta a Nana-sensei! y hoy nos encontramos en nuestras pijamas de animales y de ¡Sexy Super Comando Tomate!, en una de nuestras pijamadas, digo reuniones...

—Yo se cómo paso -dijo Yui-Nyan.

—Nop, estas equivocada -dije.

—¿QUÉ?

—Eso -dije sonriendo.

—Muérete.

—¿Dijiste algo Chinatsu-chan? -preguntó Akari.

—Nada -respondió sonriendo...

—Yo les contare como paso... -dijo Chitose...

* * *

**Chitose PDV.**

_Kyoko y Ayano se encontraban en uno de los días más fríos de la historia, abrazadas bajo un cielo lleno de estrellas y una luna llena..._

—_Ayano... -dijo y se puso de rodillas. —¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -preguntó mostrando un gran anillo en una pequeña caja._

—_¡S-Si! -respondió Ayano llorando._

_Se abrazaron y se besaron, después tuvieron una romántica cena hasta que se fueron a dormir a su habitación de hotel... pero era demasiado frió como para dormir, así que decidieron poner un poco de calor al ambiente así que comenzaron a—_

* * *

Interrumpí a Chitose tapándole la boca con mi mano...

—¡Shhhh! ¡Eso no paso y ni siquiera nos casamos! -grité totalmente roja.

—Aún no -dijo Toshinou Kyoko levantando las cejas una y otra vez, haciéndome estallar...

—... -dijo Matsumoto-sempai...

—Dice que entonces, ¿cuál es la verdadera historia? -dijo Nishikagi-sensei...

—Esta bien, yo la contare -dije sonrojandome y suspirando...

—Todo paso hace 2 meses en su c-casa, en su h-habitación... -dije muy roja.

—Ea que pícara -dijo Toshinou Kyoko sonriendo pícaramente.

—¡Prohibido hablar! -dijo Funami-san seriamente.

—Ok -dijo Toshinou Kyoko e hizo un adorable puchero, digo, ¡un puchero muy infantil!

—Gracias, continuo... extrañamente ella me dijo que te había pedido que fueras su novia, lo que me desconcertó mucho -dije refiriéndome a Funami-san

—Y a mi igual... -contestó Funami-san mirándose confundida.

—Yui-sempai me pertenece.

—¿Qué dices Chinatsu-chan? -preguntó Akaza-san.

—Nada -dijo con una gran sonrisa, algo terrorífica...

—Dijimos que estaba prohibido hablar Yui, no seas infantil -regaño Toshinou Kyoko riéndose.

—Cierto... bueno, resulto que ella sólo hablaba de un doujin... y me mostró otros que... -me puse muy roja...

—¡Continué sempai! -dijo intrigada Himawari, como si se tratara de la historia más interesante del mundo...

—¡Si hágalo! -dijo Sakurako retando un poco a Himawari...

—Ahí decía lo que ella pensó cuando me conoció... que le parecí muy linda...

Ya no podía más... mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y me encontraba muy roja...

—T-Toshinou Kyoko, ¿p-puedes continuar? -pregunté iperventilando...

—Claro, en otro venía el primer momento en que se enojo conmigo por robarle pudin, y en el último como es que ella comenzó una extraña rivalidad cuando yo sólo quería impresionarla -río nerviosamente...

—Mejor yo sigo -dije avergonzada...

—Después dijo algo raro de Mirakurun hammer o algo así... después dijo que Mirakurun le dijo a Rivaliun que la amaba y, y, y, ¡y me pidió que fuera su novia y ya! -dije totalmente roja...

—¡Y después nos besamos! -dijo sonriendo Toshinou Kyoko.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, empecé a iperventilar y toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subió a mi rostro, o eso sentí yo...

Sólo mire a Chitose cayendo hacía atrás perdiendo mucha sangre y con una gran sonrisa...

* * *

**Ayano PDV.**

Después del incidente de Chitose todas nos encontrábamos acostadas en nuestros futones, Nishikagi-sensei y Matsumoto-sempai se retiraron a hacer algún tipo de experimentos, no les entendí... en la orilla se encontraba Funami-san, después Yoshikawa-san alado de ella estaba Chitose y después Akaza-san justo después de ella se encontraban Himawari y Sakurako compartiendo futon; Sakurako dijo que había olvidado el suyo y Himawari se ofreció a que durmiera con ella; estaba segura que habían sobrad futones que guardamos en el Club, pero da igual, después de ellas me encontraba yo y alado de mi, Toshinou Kyoko...

Todas ya estaban durmiendo, pero yo no, sólo estaba observando dormir a Toshinou Kyoko...

—Te amo Toshinou Kyoko -susurré sonrojada.

—Y yo a ti Ayano -dijo mientras abría los ojos sonriendo.

Nos acercamos un poco para besarnos, pero no podíamos, así que me levante y me metí en su futon, una vez allí la mire y le sonreí sonrojada y nos besamos, fue un beso suave que marcaba nuestros 2 meses de relación, y claro, iríamos por más, la idea de Chitose no estaba tan mal, casarnos, ufff nos queda mucho por recorrer y todo comenzó con una simple tarea de vacaciones...

* * *

**Danna: DIO MIO, IRÉ A VOMITAR UN ARCOÍRIS X'D que rara me siento ._. pero yo me he quedado conforme con este fic, espero que ustedes también uwu  
Anna: Gracias a las personas que leyeron todo el fic, espero que nos leamos en ''Sólo una etapa'' para el fandom MikuxLuka...**

**Rubius total:  
****Me puse sentimental en los agradecimientos y más en el tuyo y FanRubius, yo también te quiero mucho*0*  
****Gggg eres kawaii y el desorden es culpa de Anna:v  
Anna: No se preocupen por lo del fic, lo primero es la escuela...  
Yo también, gracias a los reviews, en especial los tuyos y de FanRubius me alegran la existencia*0*  
Yo también te quiero mucho**  
**Gracias por el review*0***

**nadaoriginal:  
Denada, me pusé sentimental gggg... :v  
Ggg tienes razón:'D  
Gracias por el review **

**Pasiva ''Erin Roaw'':  
Me alegro que te haya encantado y dejado con ganas de más7w7 por eso, aquí el epílogo:v  
Gracias:'3 espero que también leas mi fic Negitorio cuando lo escriba, gracias por el review*0***

**Y eso fue todo de este fic, ¿alguien me puede decir como clarificarlo como completo? EPIC FAIL  
Espero que nos leamos en ''Sólo una etapa'' proximamente7w7  
Adios **


End file.
